Sex and the Precinct
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: OneShot! The women of Major Case are sick of blind partners... AC


**Sex and the Precinct**

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Criminal Intent.

**Summary:** The women of Major Case are sick of blind partners... AC

**Authors Note:** Okay so I was listening to the radio and this song came on...it's called _'I Kissed a Girl'_...my muse did the rest...great poetic licence was taken...

* * *

"What I don't understand is why, three beautiful women can't get a date, it's New York for fucks sake not Connecticut," said Alex Eames, setting doing her beer, and slumping against her seat. It was one of those nights, those nights when Alex went out with Olivia Benson from SVU, and Carolyn Barek. She liked these nights - it was nice having some common ground, since all her friends were married or engaged, or had too many kids to count.

So now all three of them had had about four rounds of drinks and were starting to feel it. In fact, they were definitely feeling it because the conversation had now crossed over to the 'relationship' zone - which neither women had. So it was really just another bitch and moan.

Olivia shook her head, "I think you mean, why can't we hold a relationship, we can get dates,"

"Okay point taken," grinned Alex, "But still?"

"Cause all the good ones are either married or going to get married," said Olivia softly, sipping her drink slowly.

"Like your partner Olivia?" chuckled Carolyn.

A little pink flush appeared on Olivia's cheeks.

"I really should be going, I, unlike you two don't have a day off," she got up, "Ciao,"

"C'mon Liv!" called Alex. She glared at Carolyn, "Party pooper!"

Carolyn rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, it's true,"

Alex grinned, "Yeah, I know, Munch and...Fin, I think? Came to me yesterday asking me to push Liv in the right direction,"

"Yeah, well someone should push our guys," said Carolyn moodily.

Alex nodded, raising her beer "I'd drink to that!"

They continued to drink and bitch about blind male partners. It was fun to say the least, a nice change from reality - for once they were like those women on TV, except normally these types of conversations would follow a break up. Not a massive dry spell.

Eventually they got up to leave, Alex leaving a massive tip behind. Alex settled into the front seat, whilst Carolyn took shotgun, and soon they were off to Brooklyn. Alex swerved in and out of traffic and soon they reached Carolyn's apartment.

"Tea?"

"Sure," said Alex, cutting the engine. The two women stumbled up the stairs and into her apartment. Carolyn fumbled with the keys, and Alex went to grab them. She lost her balance though, and slumped against Carolyn, who held her up. It was nice actually...her body pressed against her friend's...nice...

"Alex?" said Carolyn.

Alex blushed and pulled herself away, avoiding eye contact. She unlocked the door and Carolyn brushed past her to get the lights, when Alex grabbed her. She froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. Carolyn looked back in slight confusion.

And that's all it took.

An invite to an apartment.

A nearly extinct sex life.

A few drinks.

A warm body.

And Alex kissed a girl.

And she liked it.

And so did Carolyn.

The next morning Alex awoke in the gentle embrace of her arms. And it felt fucking amazing. Her head was aching, but she was so comfy, and warm, and satisfied. Carolyn was nuzzling into her shoulder blades, and Alex pressed back into her body, Carolyn's hug tightening.

Then the phone rang.

Alex groaned and pulled away, grabbing the receiver.

"'Ello," she yawned.

_"Eames?"_ came the stunned voice of Mike Logan.

"Uh huh, what do you want Logan?" grinned Alex.

_"What are you doing at Barek's apartment?"_

Alex, turned and smirked at Carolyn, who was watching her with great interest.

She smirked, "I'm sleeping with ya partner Logan,"

It sounded like he'd just experienced a heart attack.

Whilst Carolyn was choking herself on laughter.

_"What..."_

"Got a message?" continued Alex.

_"What..."_

Alex stared at Carolyn, "Your partner isn't making any sense,"

Carolyn rolled her eyes, and took the phone, "Hey Logan, what's the problem?"

Alex watched as Carolyn cheery visage seem to vanish slightly, when Logan slowly managed to get his thoughts straight. Carolyn hung up, and sighed, "Gotta go,"

"Kay," said Alex, spreading out on the bed. Carolyn got up and began to get dressed. Just as she was about to leave the room Alex called out, "Tell Logan he's welcome for a threesome!"

When Carolyn did reach the crime scene, she was still laughing.

**_Fin_**

**Author's Note: **Even I'm in shock...my first femslash piece (and my last!)...I'm in shock...okay so what did ya think?


End file.
